


The First Lesson of Rivalry

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Prodigies being Prodigies, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: After Guy-sensei lost against Kakashi at rock-paper-scissors, Neji has already decided that he’s seen enough of this pathetic excuse for a rivalry.





	The First Lesson of Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Set before part I, after that flashback where Kakashi and Guy played rock-paper-scissors.

“That was a waste of everyone’s time.”

As if expecting the conversation, Kakashi replied without looking up from his book or even slowing his stride. “Right? That guy and his _self-rules_ and his _challenges_.” It practically sounded like he was whining.

Neji narrowed his eyes as the jonin walked past him. He disliked this man already.

“That was more than a waste of time. It was an _embarrassment_.” Neji continued, projecting his voice as Kakashi kept walking. “You’re both jonin. And you _personally_ are one of the leaf village’s most esteemed jonin. If you had no intention of taking the challenge seriously, you should have refused to show up in the first place. To brush him off like that, you clearly must be stronger than he is. Why would you even bother agreeing to this?”

Kakashi finally stopped and turned around to face Neji. “Well, I am winning now, so I must be, hm?” he responded, a half-assed joke. His eyes crinkled in what was probably a smile.

This man wasn’t so much an enigma as he was simply _annoying_, and unlike Guy, he seemed to be intentionally so.

“If Guy-sensei is only a nuisance to you, there’s no reason for you to entertain his challenges. Unlike me, you aren’t his subordinate. From the way you act, it doesn’t look like you even consider him your rival. If you hate him, make it clear. Otherwise, he won’t relent. It would be more convenient for me if you could make him give up on you now, before it interferes with our missions or our training.”

Kakashi just shrugged. “I didn’t say I want him to give up.”

Neji’s disappointment in the empty answer was overshadowed by his disdain for the cavalier attitude. “So, you’re just someone strong finding some pleasure in giving someone weaker false hope? Yanking his chain like he’s some kind of dog?”

Kakashi’s loud, spluttering laughter was not what he’d been expected to hear. He closed his book and threw his head back with uproarious, sardonic laughter. “Maa… kids are so harsh. I feel bad for Guy. Geniuses make the worst students. I should know.” He straightened back up and finally stopped laughing, possibly because he was being met with the sharp glare of a Hyuga. Kakashi’s smile didn’t seem to falter, but all Neji had to judge that by were his eyes, so he couldn’t be certain. “Is that how you saw the challenge? Well,” Kakashi gave him a look of apology —or was it pity? Maybe he was just mocking him again.

Whatever hidden meaning was behind it, Neji despised that face. His glare sharpened, and Kakashi shrugged it off, returning to a devil-may-care attitude.

“Rivalry is a mysterious thing.”

Neji finally dropped the glare and sighed, clenching his fists and casting his gaze down at the ground instead. He’d had enough of being spoken down to with vague platitudes. “You’re a waste of _my_ time, too.”

A hand settled on the top of Neji’s head, and Neji glanced up. Kakashi had closed the distance between them in an instant, without making a sound. Neji would acknowledge this man’s skill as a shinobi, if nothing else. “You’re Neji, right?” He offered, trying to be friendly now, ruffling the young boy’s hair. “Hyuga?”

Neji stepped back out of his reach and fixed his hair.

Kakashi returned his hand to his pocket. “I know he seems like a strange guy, but Guy’s responsible… usually. You won’t lose precious training time with your teacher. He’ll make time for both of us. I’m not going to steal your sensei away from you. He’s always talking about how much he loves your three already.”

Neji’s cheeks flushed red with indignance. “That’s not—”

“And you’re wrong, by the way.” Kakashi cut him off. “You’re wrong about a lot of things. But most of all, there’s nothing in this world you or I could do to make Guy give up on me.”

“Are you bragging or mocking him?”

Kakashi laughed again, “A little bit of both? You’ll understand when you’re a little less green.” Realizing his unfortunate wording, Kakashi tried again, “A little less wet behind the ears. You have a pretty good teacher. You’re going to like him, too.” He put the book away and offered Neji a confident thumbs-up that was suspiciously similar to Guy’s. “I promise.”

The words still sounded like pity.

However, Neji didn’t have a chance to argue that he was right, that he was a genius and he knew what he was talking about, that this wasn’t out of affection or concern for Guy-sensei, that Kakashi didn’t know anything about him, and neither did Guy, for that matter.

Kakashi vanished in a flicker of smoke, and the conversation ended, abruptly and one-sidedly.


End file.
